


Wards of Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Major canon divergence, Multi, Probably very OOC archangels, in which angels are not complete dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which God places a bunch of kids in the archangel's care to teach them a lesson about humanity and hopefully prevent the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is a very, very weird plot bunny that would't leave me alone. Except lots of OOC-ness and bickering brothers

The night air was cool and a light fog settled over the Harvelle Roadhouse, the silence only broken as a sleek black Impala drove into the driveway. Inside, a pair of brothers were arguing.

“I know what you’re going to say so just shut it.”

“I told you to stay away from the peer.”

“I said shut it.”

“It’s you own fault that ghost almost managed to drown you.”

“It’s my fault that I look like one of the asshats that drowned the poor kid?!”

“No, it’s your fault that you didn’t take your brother’s advice and stay away from the damn peer like I told you to!”

“How was I supposed to know the spook would capsize the entire peer to get me in the water?! ACHHOOO!”

“And now you have a cold. Of course. Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Of come on Michael!” Lucifer snapped with an indignant whine. “Have a heart, isn’t it bad enough that I almost drowned today, you really have to banish me to the couch.”

“Ellen’s only got so many rooms and beds, I am not sharing a bed with you if you’re sick.” Michael stated flatly, parking the Winchester’s Impala

“Then why don’t you sleep on the couch?”

“Because I wasn’t the idiot.”

“ACHOO! If I am sick,” Lucifer sniffed, “I’m gonna sneeze into your drink when you’re not looking.”

“Try and I’ll find a way to smite you back into the Cage, powers or no powers.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lucifer shrugged, pushing his way past Michael and into the warmth of the bar. It was a slow night, thank Father, so the only one within sight was their youngest brother, Gabriel, who, as usual was sucking on some sort of sweet.

“Yo!” Gabriel called, “How’d the last hunt…holy crap what the Hell happened Lucifer, you look like a drowned rat.”

“Thanks.” Lucifer groused, sneezing loudly again before announcing, "I'm taking a shower if anybody needs me."

“Apparently the last ghost we hunted down was going after people that resembled the people who drowned him.” Michael explained as Lucifer stomped past Gabriel. Michael suspected that when he went to their shared room, he was going to find Lucifer will have already commodered the bed out of spite. “And as it happened, Lucifer greatly resembles the person most responsible.”

"That couldn't have been fun." Gabriel said, wincing as Lucifer didn't quite slam but shut the door very loudly nonethless.

"It wasn't." Michael confirmed with a sigh, pulling up a stool to sit down next to Gabriel. "How are the children doing?"

"Dean still won't talk to anybody 'cept Cas." Gabriel said. "Sammy seems to be doing better, but Jo's been sleeping a lot. Anna and Cas seem to be doing great even though they're both stuck acting like kids."

Michael sighed again. He had hoped that Dean opening up to Castiel was a sign for the better after such a long silence. He knew the now oldest Winchester would be devastated by his father's passing, just not this badly.

“Where are Samuel and Dean?”

“The nest, where else?”

“Why do you insist on calling that pile of blankets and pillows a nest?” Michael asked.

“Because it’s funny and cute and they’d probably live in it if we let ‘em.” Gabriel answered before snapping a sucker into existence. Gabriel was the only one to retain any extent of power after the events of a few months ago. "Ellen went to bed about an hour ago and Raph's watching a movie with the kids while I'm holding down the fort."

Michael got up with a nod, running a hand through his dark colored hair before breathing out through his nose.

"I'm going to check on the kids." He said, "where are they?"

Sure enough, the kids were nestled within the sea of pillows and blankets Annael and Castiel had stolen around the house. Annael and Jo were sitting up front closer to the tv while Dean, Sam, and Castiel were sitting on the couch, five year old Sam tucked neatly in Dean's lap and arms. The youngest Winchester took notice and grinned sweetly up at their caretaker.

“Hi Michael,” Sam chirped, speech slightly slurred because of the missing front tooth.

“Hi Sam,” Michael returned, somewhat awkwardly patting the five year old’s head. Sam didn’t seem to mind, turning his attention back to the movie he and the other children were watching. Dean, as per usual, pointedly ignored Michael, arms wrapping a little tighter around Sam. Jo had fallen asleep on top of Anna, who either didn’t mind or just didn’t notice the five year old sleeping on her back. Castiel meanwhile was sitting still as a statue next to Dean and Sam. Raphael was seated in the only armchair, watching the screen with a surprised sort of interest.

“Watch’cha guys watching?” Michael inquired.

“Prince of Egypt.” Anna answered.

“It’s not very accurate to the true events.” Raphael commented. “But it's surprisingly entertaining."

“Maybe I’ll watch it with you next time.” Michael said, eyebrows raising a bit as the cartoon Moses parted the red seas. The scene was almost as impressive as the real thing, he had to give the animation credit for that. "How much longer do you suppose the movie has?"

"Not much longer." Anna said, "ten, twenty minutes."

"Okay, you can finish the movie but it's time to go to bed after that."

"Kay," those who weren't asleep and or ignoring Michael's existence chorused.

As it turned out, ten or twenty minutes was all they needed before everyone, including Dean, fell asleep.

"They left out what happened after Moses got the ten commandments." Raphael said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"They probably wanted to end it on a positive note." Gabriel suggested, walking into the room, most likely to collect Castiel and Annael before heading to bed. "Post kids like happy endings.

Raphael didn't comment as she scooped Jo into her arms, walking briskly past her two brothers without another word. With a bit of careful maneuvering, Michael was able to pull Sam and Dean into his arms while Gabriel just zapped the two semi-human semi-angels to their beds.

"Night Michael," Gabriel shrugged, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked out the nest and to his and Raphael's room.

"Good night Gabriel." Michael called after his youngest brother, careful not to jostle the sleeping Winchesters too much as he went to their own room. There had been quite a few extensions added to the Harvelle Roadhouse to accommodate the new...arrangements between the archangels and their human charges.

Michael, Lucifer and their former vessels shared joint rooms, Sam and Dean having their own beds while the two archangels were forced to share one large king sized bed. Michael suspected it was their father's less than subtle attempt to get them to get along quicker. Without their powers they were forced to eat and sleep, and as such needed to get along in order to achieve the rest they now required.

Michael sighed for what felt like the dozenth time that night as his earlier suspicions were confirmed. Lucifer had taken the bed out of spite and now laid spread eagle across it, taking up as much space as possible. While he could potentially force Lucifer off the bed, he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Hoisting the two Winchesters up more securely, he walk past the faking sleep Lucifer, who was snoring just a bit too loudly to be believable, and set the two kids down on their respective beds. Michael tried not to think about the fact that this is probably the longest they've ever had the same room before slipping out.

He briefly considered just sleeping on the couch before deciding he was too tired and would just run the risk of getting sick himself. If it was really bad he was sure Father would allow Raphael to heal them.

"Lucifer, move over." He ordered, nudging slightly at Lucifer's shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna share a bed with a sick person," Lucifer complained, but moved over nonetheless.

"Just keep to your side and don't breathe on me." Michael said, crawling underneath the covers.

"I make no promises." Lucifer grumbled gravely before flopping his head on his pillow.

Michael shifted a bit before staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the Roadhouse settling and Lucifer drifting off to sleep. He had mixed feelings about sleep. On the one hand, it was rather pleasant itself. turning off his mind for a couple hours proved to be quite a stress reliever. On the other hand, it also left him very vunerable to attack, especially with Lucifer just a few feet next to him.

With a final sigh he rolled over onto his back, facing their charge's door before closing his eyes and giving into fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke up what felt like seconds later, a dark chill running up his spine. He sat up quickly, his eyes adjusting to the dark as he realized an unnatural white light was leaking from under the Winchesters' door. A mixture of anger and horror flooded into him as he seized the gun they kept next to their bed. He barely registered Lucifer waking up and doing the same behind him.

Carefully but quickly, the two brothers crept up on their charges' door, barely trading a look before deciding their course of action.

They burst in through the door to see a demented straggly creature in a raggedy cloak standing over the youngest Winchester's bed. Light was pouring from Samuel's mouth and into the creature's. Their actions caused Dean to wake up with a start before shouting out in horror and anger.

Before either archangel could react, Dean actually tackled the creature. Surprisingly strong arms locked around the creature's neck, and Dean held on for dear life as it thrashed and bucked to throw him off. It let go of Sam, who fell back onto the bed with a thud. 

And while noble and brave, the small boy didn't stand a chance. The thing easily pried Dean off, hands digging into the exposed flesh if his arm, before tossing him over to the archangels, forcing Michael to drop his gun in order to catch the boy before he got hurt.

Dean hit his chest with a shout, almost knocking the wind out of him and knocking him on his ass. Dean's arm was blackened and bleeding from where the monster had grabbed him.

The creatures actions however left Lucifer free to shoot without accidentally hitting Dean.

Two shots, loud and clear, blasted through the air, hitting the monster sqaurely in the chest. But they appeared to have no affect whatsoever as the creature bolted its way to the window and crashed through it. Lucifer ran after it and shot at it two more times but missed both time.

"Shit!" He swore in aggravation.

"Dean are you alright?" Michael asked, setting the boy down. He had half a mind to yell at the child for doing something so unbelievably foolish, but figured that the child was shaken up enough at the moment. They were still going to have a very long stern discussion about it later.

Instead of answering him, Dean bolted to Samuel's side who...

...was still asleep.

Dread fell over the archangels, Lucifer quietly swearing as Dean sat his brother up.

"Sammy?" he called, shaking his brother gently. Samuel's face had gone chalky white, nose and cheeks rosy as his breathing became steadily more ragged.

"Shit!" Lucifer spat, shaking visibly as the cold realization hit them both. Michael was numb to everything around him, an increasingly familiar feeling weighing on his shoulders. Light filled the room along with the concerned voices of the others, but all Michael could think was one indisputable fact.

They had been too late.

* * *

 

Lucifer drove Samuel to the hospital after that, leaving Michael behind to tend to Dean's wounds. An unnatural quite had fallen over the boy, a dead look in his eyes as he let Michael wrap up his arm.

Michael couldn't help but feel as if he'd failed horribly. His Father had put Samuel and Dean into his care with the specific order to keep them alive. And what happens? Some thing manages to sneak into their room, while both he and Lucifer were in the other room, and do something to make Samuel extremely ill.

Now there was a frighteningly real possibility that they would lose Samuel, and if Samuel died Michael was certain Dean would follow soon afterwards. The boy was only just now getting over his father's death, Michael couldn't imagine the level of despair Dean would plummet into if he lost Samuel at this point.

Michael tied off the bandages on Dean's arm, running a hand through the child's hair in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Dean didn't respond at all, not even ignored Michael as usually did. The eldest archangel supposed this is what humans meant by "dead on one's feet."

"Okay kiddies!" Gabriel called, rubbing his hands together to collect the children's attention. Naturally in the hustle and bustle everyone had jolted awake rudely and now were wide awake. "The adults need to talk now, everybody to the nest for a movie marathon!"

Joanna dashed off happily towards their designated playroom, not completely understanding what was going on, while Annael and Castiel held back for Dean. With a bit of prompting from the dark haired blue eyed angel, Dean followed them into the nest.

"Raph you go stay with the kids and make sure they don't watch _American Psycho_ or whatever." Gabriel said,

"What do you suggest that they watch instead?" Raphael inquired.

"I dunno, try _Muppets Treasure Island. __"_

Raphael gave Gabriel an incredulous look.

"What on earth is a Muppet?" She demanded.

"You'll see," Gabriel shrugged her off, giving her a shoo gesture much to her annoyance. She rolled her eyes before following the children out of the room.

"Do you have anything on what we're dealing with, Ellen?" Michael asked, turning towards the bartender and unofficial mother of the children. Truthfully she was only Joanna's mother, but she had rather gracefully adopted the four other children that were quite literally dropped into her life without warning. She was also the one who taught Michael and Lucifer the basics of being hunters, so really they owed her quite a bit.

"Yeah," She groused, glaring at the little computer screen in front of her. "And you're not going to like it."

"We're well past that point, Ellen." Michael responded humorlessly.

"What we're looking at is called a Shtriga, it's a kind of witch that feeds off of mana, life force basically. Their preferred targets are small children." Ellen explained.

"What does it say about killing them?" Gabriel asked, leaning over the counter to look at the computer screen, head cocked to one side,

"That's the bad part. It says here that no weapon made by man or God can destroy it."

"Doubt they counted on archangels." Gabriel said casually, "i could probably take it on even with my limited powers."

Michael had to restrain himself from demanding why Gabriel hadn't done it earlier then. It was unfair and he knew it, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Which leaves the question of how to find it." He instead concluded. "And how do we do that."

"That's the worst part." Ellen said, "They can blend in with humans until they need to feed, so assuming that Sam's the first victim..."

"We have to wait for it to attack more children."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad that I had to kill John Winchester off. I actually like him, but I just couldn't see how I could fit him into the story.
> 
> Also, be warned I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going with this.


End file.
